As for system operations management, such as for information and communication technology (ICT) systems, modification in the system configuration involves operations such as start and stop of the system, changes in values set for the system, and a software update. In such a case, if an administrator has to develop an operating procedure from step one each time an operation needs to be done, the working efficiency would be low and errors are likely to take place.
In view of the above, a technology has been proposed with the purpose of supporting operations associated with the system operations management, in which based on history of user's operations on applications of a computer system, operating procedure knowledge matching the user's intention is loaded into an expert system. In addition, another proposed technology is to discover templates from past execution history.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-243118
Cordeiro, W. Machado et al., “CHANGEMINER: A solution for discovering IT change templates from past execution traces”, Integrated Network Management, 2009. IM '09. IFIP/IEEE International Symposium, 2009, pp. 97-104
However, some part of the operations for modifying a system configuration depends on the system configuration and, therefore, past operation history and templates cannot be used directly to a system having a different configuration. Hence, it is needed to make modification so as to tailor procedures of the past operation history and the templates to the configuration of the managed system. However, this entails identification of sections to be modified and consideration for appropriate modification contents, thus not gaining full efficiency of the operations for modifying the system configuration.